Heat
by MiraclePoppy
Summary: Karkat hits puberty, which in troll society is known as 'Heat', the word foreign to himself and his wriggler set sexual mind he hides away in his room thinking he is sick, where a certain high blood soon finds him. Rated M for a reason.
1. Find the mutant

**OMFG I AM SO SORRY. So many things happened and just…. I couldn't handle it all, and it was just one thing after another. But I'm back and ready to roll like a donut. This is up and I'm working on the next chapter to Skai University. Again; I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Everything had been fine; he crawled out of my makeshift bed, ate some kind of revolting human food, and then decided to wash the grime off his ass in the ablution trap that was connected with his respiteblock. Maybe it was the grub; it had to be the disgusting filth that those ignorant asswipes forced his nutrition sack to digest.

He clutched his aching abdomen as the pain washed through his small frail body once more leaving a dull ache in his thinkpan. He bit down harshly on his lower lip, his rounded excuse for teeth not able to pierce the gray skin but muffling the pathetic whimpers that escaped his chitinous windhole.

He couldn't move his body, every attempt resulted in the same feeling racking over his entire body, and the mutant blooded troll was lying curled up in a pathetic ball of pain in his own respiteblock hoping that no one come in. If there was one thing that was clear to him through the pain it was that he didn't want any of those fuckers to see him like this. He couldn't even summon the strength to speak as warmth spread through him, wrapping around him like a blanket.

Another wave rolls over his body, it's hot and it hurts, and he shoves his face into the human mattress as he let out the most annoying and pathetic sound he'd ever heard come from his own body.

* * *

"Is something the matter?" Purple eyes flashed up and stared blankly at the jade blooded troll for a few moments before blinking in recognition, a lazy grin spreading over the larger troll before he responded to the rainbow drinker.

"Nah, I'm all up and fine, just motherfucking getting my think on" his voice came out slightly rough, but was lazy and drawn out.

"That's good to hear, have you by any chance spoken to Karkat? He's been in his respite block ever since he went to take a shower, I and Rose are growing rather worried about his absence" Kanaya asked politely, smiling back slightly at her dangerous but calm high blooded friend.

Gamzee blinked some more, trying to recollect his memories from the morning and sort them together searching for any incident with Karkat. The only encounter he could remember with his best motherfucking friend was when he all up and got his munch on with the human pancakes that the one human… the blue one... the win- john! Yeah that was his motherfucking name, John had made this morning. He wasn't really that good at getting his remembering on about certain things but he could if you tried hard enough.

"Sorry sister the only motherfucking thing I can remember is him getting his munch on with the uh... _pancakes_" Gamzee told her honestly. Kanaya furrowed her brows in a mixture of worry and frustration as she thought over the possibilities of why Karkat would not be back. Gamzee took note to her frustration and smiled up at her again.

"It's alright bitchtits, he's probably just getting his snooze on, and he hasn't caught any z's for a while" Gamzee said to calm her, it seemed to do the trick as she nodded in somewhat of agreement.

"You're right, he does have bad sleeping tendencies, I should not worry so, thank you Gamzee" she thanked the larger troll who honked in return before leaving to find her matesprite, though the thought of Karkat still bothering her.

Gamzee sat back against his horns as he had been doing previously once the rainbow drinker had left, getting back to his thoughts. But the jade blooded sister had gotten Karbro all up and filling your thinkpan now.

Maybe he was snoozing but what if he got hurt? He was all up and extra grumpy this morning. Maybe he should go and check on his brother, he was his moirail, he should help his palebro out.

The purple blooded troll stood from his horn pile, honking inevitably happening made a nearby Dave jump and curse loudly, Gamzee smiled brighter and walked towards the looping hallways, slightly proud of himself and feeling a bit happier from the incident.

The halls were a mess of crazy; it was hard to find your way through them even after living in them for months now. Gamzee had an exceptionally hard time walking through them but he would eventually find his way.

Upon nearing the cancer's a room a rather strong smell hit him, it wasn't normal, and it filled the elder ones already spoor induced head. Gamzee shook his head and knocked loudly on his moirails respite block door.

"Karbro?" he questioned loudly, giving a couple more knocks after not hearing anything from his best friend "You catching some Z's?"

Gamzee presses his pointed ears against the metal door, listening in closely for any sort of noise. He heard some small whimpers and a curse, proof that his red blooded motherfucker on the other side of the door.

"G-get the f-fuck away!" came a shouted and pathetic command, Gamzee frowned and continued to listen to the small noises coming from inside Karkat's respiteblock.

"Karbro you don't sound so good, I'm going to come in-" the purple bro responded back, reaching for the handle to the room.

"DON'T" Came a loud and panicked yelp, Gamzee froze in confusion, his best friend was obviously in pain, but he didn't want him to all up and help him? "I-It's so hot…"

Hot? Gamzee pondered over this, Karbro must be having one of those human sick feels, a fever. Scratching the back of his head, this was rather hard due to the enormous mop of hair on his head standing up every which way.

Despite the command to stay out of his best friend's respiteblock, Gamzee was extremely worried for the smaller troll. Sure he'd yelled and told him to go away before but he sounded so… different, this time. Gamzee grabbed the handle and turned it, pushing the door open but stiffening up right after.

A warm sensation washed over him as the smell he had a whiff of earlier came crashing into him, stronger and fuller than it was before. Gamzee didn't know what it was but it smelt fucking miraculous, he didn't even remember Karkat was in the room until the smaller had spoken up at the high bloods arrival.

"I told you to fucking stay away you u-useless piece of shit!" the red blooded troll hissed loudly, quickly catching Gamzee's glazed over attention.

Karkat was lying on his bed; he was curled and pressed against the mattress, not even able to lift his head he glared at Gamzee with his face against the mattress. Though his position could be normal Gamzee was more interested in his reactions. The red blooded trolls face was flushed, his eyes glaring at him half lidded and he was shivering, no, _quaking_ against the bed.

The door creaked loudly as it closed behind Gamzee, who didn't even realize that he had stepped inside. Gamzee opened his mouth to say something but his voice was gone, his throat dry. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head trying to clear the hazy grasp that the scent had over it.

"What the fuck are you doing, just, just fucking LEAVE" Karkat barked, wincing and clutching tighter to himself. Another wave if the exotic smell rolled over Gamzee and the tall troll let out a shaky breath as his eyes locked on Karkat. Karkat shook and attempted at holding his glare.

Gamzee swallowed around the lump in his throat and walked forward unconsciously to the stiff and shivering troll, Karkat narrowed his eyes at the spoor induced high blood, growling lowly and pathetically. Gamzee, unbeknownst to the warning, crawled on the bed next to his moirail, pressing himself against the smaller.

Karkat froze, every muscle in his body tensing at the presence of the other troll, the purple bloods aura overpowering his, he was caving in. Moans shook from his form, moans from small barely touches as the high blood pressed his face into the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Gamzee was on top of him and he could do nothing, he was weak and Gamzee felt so cool, so cool against the fire burning under his skin. Though he gritted his teeth, fighting back unsightly red tinted tears, his body unwillingly pressed itself back against the high blood, enjoying the relief.

Gamzee purred, inhaling more of the sweet fruity aroma, nuzzling against Karkat's neck and somewhat enjoying the latter's reaction. Karkat was shaking, his face pressed into his pillow muffling any noise's his body let out, his thighs quaking and back side bucking against Gamzee clothed bonebulge.

A purple tongue sneaked out between black lips and ran across the heated exposed grey skin of Karkat's neck, making the younger cry out in a choked sob.

"P-please" Gamzee stiffened at the sound, pulling back and somewhat turning Karkat over.

Bright tinted tears leaked down his face as he stared half openly up at the larger troll, clinging to the front of Gamzee shirt like a wriggler. Gamzee's eyes were wide with shock he thinkpan going over what had just occurred, what he was going to do, what he _wanted_ to do to his best friend. He frowned and pulled the sobbing troll against his chest, something he thought would never happen; miracle always pop up he supposed.

"Shhhh, best friend I'm sorry" he shushed the younger, running his hand through the messy black locks and hugging him tightly "You just smell to mother fucking miraculous, like a new faygo or some shit…I didn't meant to all up and make you cry…Shhhh" Gamzee explained as best as he could, continuing with his petting and comforting.

Karkat whimpered and muttered something along the lines of 'fuck you', but pressed up into and accepted the comfort. Gamzee grinned lazily, trying his best to ignore the delicious scent the other was emitting.

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING? PAIL THE MUTANT BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER. CLAIM HIM._

Pail his best friend? Sure he smelled good but he didn't think Karkat would want that, he got his cry on just by him smelling him, that and he best friend wasn't feeling well. At the thought of that Karkat whined rather loudly as Gamzee has ceased in his papping and petting.

"What's wrong, motherfucker?" Gamzee managed out, looking at the young troll with concerned fill eyes.

"H-hot" Karkat began "It's so hot…"

Hot? Did he need something to drink? It felt fine to him; maybe they needed a whirling device to help his Karbro get his chill on.

"Hold on I'll all up and go get something to help" Gamzee grinned, releasing his friend and going to move when-

"NO" Karkat grabbed at Gamzee's wrists tugging with small force as to try and keep the taller troll with next to him. Gamzee let out a honk in surprise and blinked at the red blooded motherfucker in confusion. Karkat panted and fell limply on Gamzee, his head resting on his stomach and arm.

"D-don't leave me…" Karkat begged, another miracle, to his moirail clinging to him like a wriggler to his lusus. Gamzee reluctantly stayed and continued to comfort his moirail as best as he could, papping and shushing his cries until Karkat had calmed down slightly; he still smelt like all his favorite things combined into one small grumpy motherfucker and he was burning up.

Trolls don't get sick, well they haven't ever before, but miracle after miracle keeps happening so nothing is that much surprising anymore to the high blood. But he was still extremely worried for the one and only person whom could calm him down, and who was always there for him. In fact the only time he'd ever felt down was when he- and then it clicked inside his thinkpan.

"Karbro…are you in motherfucking heat?" Gamzee asked his eyes wide, the troll had just turned six sweeps old but surely he had been in heat before.

"W-what the fuck is that" Karkat responded fear lacing his angry tone. Gamzee's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

Fucking miracles.


	2. Day 1

**Bluh Bluh Bluh, so this isn't going to be like a big story, just Karkat's heat. So leading up to sex maybe, or will I deprive your horny little minds of it….Probably not LOL.**

**~~~XoX~~~**

His cheeks are tinted red, he's flushed so hard that it's showing trough his darker grey skin, his eyes are squeezed shut tightly and his face buried into a black shirt that clung loosely to an equally flushed troll's chest.

Gamzee gripped his forearms, need something to hold onto as the younger male rolled and ground his hips against his pelvic area. Soft pants and moans were released from the mutant blooded troll as he humped against the larger one, the friction eases the fire in his body while the larger one gritted his teeth and held tightly onto his moirail, not wanting to push anything and not wanting to hurt his best friend.

Karkat whimpered and rocked faster against Gamzee wishing only to put the fire out, the fire that danced underneath his skin, the fire that Gamzee could put out. That's all he wanted, all he wished for.

"K-Karbro" Gamzee grunted out, gripping the smaller a little too tightly. His bulge was unsheathed and wriggling against his pants at the feeling of Karkat rutting against him and the smell of his maturing friend only added to the want coursing through his veins.

Oh how the purple blooded troll had the want and mind to flip them over and pail Karkat into the mattress all night long, but his conscious told him otherwise. He knew that he would hurt Karkat and it isn't what he wanted, he would be upset with him for doing so. But the feeling of the younger clinging and pressing against him… motherfucking gog.

"F-fuck ass" Karkat whined loudly in a sad attempt to swear at the older, Gamzee released his grip Karkat's forearm and took to petting his head and running his hand along his back, anything to help the motherfucker with the pain. Karkat purred and clacked his teeth together in sounds that Gamzee was sure he'd never here fall from the others lips ever again after his heat was over.

"Shhhh" Gamzee cooed softly, running his hand up under the large black shirt Karkat always wore, running his hand up his spine and down just to where his back dipped in under his pants before running it back up again, making sure not to touch his vestigial leg scars in the process. The hand currently petting his hair and combing through it travelled to a nubby horn and rubbed against the base.

"Aahh" Karkat moaned lowly, latching onto Gamzee and rocking faster against him. Gamzee gulped and growled lowly not in anger but in want. He may not be able to pail his best friend but it should be mother fucking fair for him to get something out of this too right? He is all up and helping his best friend, he should be motherfucking grateful.

Gamzee let go of the nubby horn and removed his hand from under Karkat's shirt, lifting the smaller one up easily and laying him down on his back, Karkat shuddered and blinked his eyes open up at Gamzee, still rutting up against nothing, and whimpering unwillingly at the loss. Gamzee loomed over Karkat's small frame, hands ghosting over his moirails form. He could see the anger in Karkat's eyes, swirling underneath the lust, daring the high blood to go on and see what happens later.

"I-I'm not going to mother fucking pail you" Gamzee gritted out through a clenched jaw "It will only get worse… I'm helping you motherfucker…"

Karkat growled weakly up at the highblood but was cut off as Gamzee crushed his lips against his; muffling out any attempt from the small troll to bark back at him. Gamzee's ground down against Karkat's bulge, moving his lips against the unresponsive ones that shivered in his. He slipped his tongue along Karkat's lower lip, trying to get some sort of reaction from the latter.

The red blooded troll keened silently as Gamzee ground his bulge against his own, the dominating aura surrounded the high blood proving too much for his weak resistance; he cracked underneath the larger troll letting loose a loud moan as a rather large wave of heat rolled inside of him with the grind from Gamzee.

Gamzee grinned and continued with small rocks of his hips, returning his hands to the nubby horns resting in Karkat's messy bed hair, teasing and pinching the base gently. More moans and clacking noise were released from the mutant and a rather loud plea from the result of a harsh tug and rough push.

"P-please!" the word tumbled from Karkat's mouth unconsciously, every bit of his sane and angered mind slipping away, leaving only the heat and his bodies raw want for the other troll to dominate him. Gamzee growled louder as the troll slipped into his heat, more waves of that sweet miraculous smell crashing into his already aroused body.

Clawed hands gripped at Karkat's pants, tugging them down his feminine hips and down his legs before the impatient and horny troll tossed them across the room. Karkat cooed lightly at the cooling sensation, clicking his tongue and purring in approval.

Gamzee's lust taken eyes roamed over the now available part of the mutant's body, locking in on the now free and wriggling for attention tentabulge, a red small tentabulge, and one that was _dripping _with candy red genetic material. Below the protruded wriggling arousal was an equally aroused nook, it was no wonder Karkat had been so sensitive and could barely move, his nook was twitching and literally leaking with its natural lubricant, it coated his inner thighs in an erotic sort of way. His body was literally begging to be pailed. But he couldn't do that, despite how much his body and inner voice were screaming at him to do so.

Gamzee wasted no time in proceeding to release his own tentabulge which in comparison to his nubby horned best friend; was a fucking huge. He kept his pants on, not wanting anything to get too far, and lowered himself down against the smaller's body, running his hands up the grey skinned thighs and up under the long sleeved shirt the other always wore.

Their bulges intertwined, the purple and much larger one, covering the smaller and constricted around it tightly. Karkat arched his back, pressing up flush against Gamzee as his hands brushed along his vestigial leg scars, scratching at them gently, stimulation the heated troll twice fold.

"G-gah gahm-" Karkat tried at sounding out the purple bloods name but not finding the coherent thoughts to do so. Gamzee ground down onto Karkat bulge, his own bulge pumping and squeezing the red one, the red one giving small squeezes back.

"Nnggh" Gamzee moaned and gripped at the bed to regain his composure as Karkat's sex began to respond to his. It took what little control he had over his mind not to pail Karkat into his mattress and instead reach in-between them and grip their bulges within his hand. Not only to stimulate them to release but also to ensure that no bulge start to travel to anyone's nook, the little things did seem to have a mind of their own and would naturally seek out the others nook during mating.

He pumped his hand up their sexes, enjoying the little noises Karkat made and trying solely to focus on his release instead of his own aching desires; he was only doing this to help a motherfucker out.

_He wants you, look at him, he's begging for it, for us. Show him who he belongs to, make him OURS. _

Karkat cried out in a half cry half mewl as Gamzee grip tightened a bit painfully around them, the bigger troll letting out a shaking growl. Gamzee buried his head into the crook of Karkat's neck, lessening the grip and ignoring the demand made by his inner thinkpan, continuing his pumps and rocks against Karkat.

Karkat eagerly pressed back into the touches, arching with each touch, and thrusting up into each pump. Foreign feelings filled his body as Gamzee brought them both to a sweet and much needed relief. His mutant mind clouding over as Gamzee trailed sweet touches on his body, hands fondling his leg scars and horns, mouth littering his neck with forming red hickey marks of ownership.

Gamzee took to marking the other troll and eliciting more sweet clicking noise from him with his fondling hands, distracting himself from the fuming voice within. Pleasure built up inside of his gut, Karkat squirmed underneath him panting like a wolfbeast and clutching his forearms with enough force to break skin. Claws dug into his skin, purple oozing out from under them as candy red genetic material suddenly shot from the tip of the spasming red tentacle, staining their shirts with its bright substance.

"F-fUUUCK" Karkat choked out loudly, mewls and keening noises of pleasures echoing throughout the room and Gamzee's thinkpan as Karkat rode out his orgasm, clicking and clacking his teeth and tongue together. Gamzee groaned , the feeling of Karkat's nails digging into him and the miraculous noises his best friend were making proved too much for him and he released his load not too soon after, fucking himself against Karkat's abdominal area as the others bulge was slowly retreating. Purple mixed with red, the purple genetic fluid covering his little motherfuckers shit with its royal essence.

Karkat panted and gasped for breath as the highblood came down from his high, flopping down beside him, both of them covered in a sheet of sweat, the smell of somewhat sex filling the room and Karkat's heat residing slowly.

"F-fuckface" Karkat snapped out at the exhausted Gamzee beside him. Gamzee grinned in a lazy and fulfilled way letting out a soft honk. Karkat went to move away from the other but steady hands wrapped themselves around the smaller's waist

"Don't" It was a rough command, something Gamzee didn't even expect to leave his mouth, a clenching feeling in his vascular pump, Karkat purred and relaxed into the highblood. Gamzee sighed in content and pulled Karkat against him.

Moirails don't pail, but he didn't pail with Karkat, he just helped him out right? So why did he feel so guilty… and so motherfucking red for the mutant? Why did he want to pail his virgin moirail into the next sweep? Why did he not want any other motherfucker to touch his moirail?

Gamzee ran his hands gently over Karkat's sleeping face, caressing the calm and unnatural expression of his usually grumpy friend as he pondered over his feelings and what he had just done. But one thought stronger than the rest.

He and Karkat couldn't stay here long, the others would come looking for him once they found him missing and blind bitchtits would smell him all over Karkat, then the rainbow sis would go all up and chainsaw on him, they'd take Karkat away.

_Kill the motherfuckers, show them he's yours, CLAIM him._

Gamzee buried his face into Karkat's sweet smelling, messy bed hair and inhaled deeply, the effect soothing. He needed to get them somewhere else for the meantime and he needed to get some more pies. His head was motherfucking killing him.

Pressing a soft kiss to the slumbering cancer's forehead; Gamzee rose up, pulling his pants back around his waist and set his plan into motion before any motherfucker got all up and snooping.

**~~~XoX~~~**

"So you have not seen either of them since this morning?" Kanaya inquired further, pressing Dave's button more and more with the same fucking question. The blonde headed human scowled and responded as politely as a cool guy like him could in this kind of situation.

"No, I haven't seen the fucking tall, dark and crazy clown fuck and neither the short, nubby and grubby fucker either, I've been busy" Kanaya didn't seem to think it was all that polite as she bared her fangs at him in response to his answer. He was sure that his throat would have been ripped out if it weren't for Rose calming her down.

"I'm sure he means no harm, we should focus on finding the two before anything else, right?" Kanaya slowly but eventually recoiled and nodded with a deep sigh.

Nobody had seen hair or hide of Karkat or Gamzee since earlier that morning; it was strange and unnatural and under the circumstances they were all under it was also worrisome.

"If it helps, I caught a whiff of something strange earlier" said the blind troll currently wrapped around Dave's arm.

"Define strange" Kanaya said, quirking an eyebrow at Terezi and her rather off topic addition, due to the fact that she _always _smelt rather strange things.

"It smelt like Karkat but it didn't… it smelt…off" Terezi began, rethinking over the peculiar smell she had encountered when wandering the halls previously that day "I smelled like cherries and…rainbows?" she tested the word and grinned widely "Yes, rainbows. Like all of the colors mixed into one big cherry"

"Well that's…odd, anything else? Did you know where it was coming from?" Kanaya questioned, trying to fit this in with the puzzle of Karkat's and now Gamzee's disappearances. Terezi shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I started to follow the smell, it smelled really good, but then it just…vanished" Terezi concluded with a small frown, missing the beautiful fragrance she had encountered. Kanaya took in the information and tried to fit the pieces together. And like police sirens startling a sleepy, swerving driver she quickly got the picture and burst with alarm.

"Rose, what year is it, human wise?" Kanaya turned to her matesprite in an urgency of sorts.

"I believe it is 2013" Rose responded "Why?"

"Oh no" Kanaya breathed out, eyes widening in sudden realization.

"Kanaya?" Rose asked in concern, placing a hand on her girlfriends shoulder "Are you alright, what's the matter?"

Kanaya jerked from Rose's touch and began to pace somewhat across the room they were all in, thinking hardly with frustration covering her face.

"Kanaya wha-"

"He's in heat" Kanaya concluded, continuing with her pacing, anger at herself mainly filling her "I should have seen this coming, he had just come of age I should have realized but with the game and Jack and everything I was distracted and now Gamzee… Oh gog"

"Heat?" Terezi gasped in surprise "Karkat in heat" She stifled a giggle earning a glare from Kanaya.

"This is not funny, no, it is far from funny. Do you know how scared he must be? He probably doesn't even know what's happening to him, and without his lusus…" Kanaya winced at the memory of her own heat, the pain, that's all she could remember, the pain and the need to… she shook her head clear of the thoughts but ones of Karkat replacing them.

"Hello, humans here." Dave waved his hands dramatically in the air between himself and a very confused and worried Rose "The fuck is going on"

"Heat" Kanaya began with a bitter tone as the word left her mouth "It's like an initiation to adulthood or maturity, when a troll's body can … mate… it's a painful process that lasts for a week at most, but its excruciating unless… "Kanaya stopped her eyes falling gloomingly to the floor "Unless they can find a mate, due to this the given troll releases a certain hormone, it attracts any possible mates. Generally a lusus is there to protect their troll from others and to sooth them throughout the heat."

"So what you're saying is the grumpy shit is going through some sort of weird puberty" Dave interpreted in his own words "And juggalo wants his ass?"

Terezi jabbed him in his ribs with her elbow.

"I don't know" Kanaya admitted, rubbing her brow "I don't think or well, I don't _want _to think that Gamzee would risk their moirallegiance over a simple pailing session, but then again the hormone released from a troll in heat is rather strong. But what I do know is that if I so much as I catch him with his finger on Karkat I will rip him to shreds, we need to find them, now"

"I agree, if the situation is as bad as you're saying then we should set out immediately to find the two, this could cause serious emotional issues in Karkat if Gamzee were to force anything upon him" Rose added in, in agreement. Terezi agreed automatically, having bad shady memories of her own of her heat and feeling somewhat guilty and compassionate for the smaller troll. Dave nodded, it was something to do.

"How are we going to find them, Gamzee isn't exactly easy to find when he doesn't want to be found, and If that smell earlier was Karkat then he also must be covering his scent up as well as his own" Terezi questioned.

"I don't know, they could be in any room hiding by now…" the rainbow drinking troll's frown deepened.

"Hey guys what's up?" a certain blue eyes kid asked, walking into the room, taking a bite out of a sandwich he had just made in pride.

"No time to explain, we need to find Gamzee and Karkat" Rose informed her friend in urgency. John blinked and scratched the back of his head.

"Gamzee was just in the kitchen, I tried to talk to him but he was in a rush, something about getting his chill on or some shit. He seemed kind of busy so I didn't say anything… why are you looking at me like that"

"Which way did he go? What did he have? Was Karkat with him" John backed up slowly as Kanaya played twenty questions with him, getting too close for his comfort.

"I-I he went to the right chambers and uh he had a bunch of that stuff he drinks and he took some chips I think, I wasn't really paying attention" John answered honestly "Karkat wasn't with him though, what's going on"

**~~~XoX~~~**

"Shhh shhh shhh, I'm back motherfucker, calm down" Gamzee shushed the shivering and whimpered mess currently clinging to the front of his stained shirt. He lifted the red blooded troll into his arms, somewhat bridal style, while shuffling the other items he had collected while rummaging through the kitchen.

"Crabdad" Karkat whined rather loudly, Gamzee papped him lightly and awkwardly as the other called for his lusus, they needed to move again, the others would be looking for them and he couldn't risk letting them get his little miracle, and he definitely did not want to meet the rainbow drinkers rage upon finding Karkat covered in his scent, there was no doubt in his mind that she would jump to conclusions.

The highblood glanced down at the now snoozing Karkat, pressing a soft open mouthed kiss to his forehead before heading out of the room.

**~~~XoX~~~**

**Until Next Time.**


End file.
